The Saviour From the Great Dark Beyond
by Ashbringer36
Summary: The Light was at work when the rocket was shot out of Kryptons orbit! young Kal-El escaped the destruction of the home world and was sent towards Azeroth, being young and unable to truly do anything how will Kal-El face the first war, and how will it shape him... Revenge is tempting and forgiveness is hard
1. Prologue

"Hey, Jonathan! come here!" yelled Martha Kent.

"What is it?" Jonathan said as he ran across the yellowish grass of Westfal, towardss the spot his wife was calling him to.

"By the light! a... space ship?" Jonathan had said in a voice of astonishment! for the little rut at the side gravel road held host to an almost cylinder object barely the size of either of the average human, and clearly made of metal of some sort.

"Could it be gnomish?" Jonathan questioned.

Just then the pod opened and inside it was revealed to be two beings, a little baby no older then maybe a few days and a white puppy.

Both the kents looked at each other and made a silent nod and walked cuatiously toward the pod.

The little puppy looked up at the human apprehensively but a soothing voice from Jonathan calmed him down.

The little puppy allowed himself to be picked up by Jonathan while Martha picked up the little boy wrapped in a red blanket.

"Krypto," Jonathan said slowly, reading a tag around the dogs neck.

"You know these two little things wouldn't make it too long if we just left them out here!" Martha commented.

"Are you suggesting?" Jonathan began, but Martha just nodded.

"Yes I am... Clark will be staying with us!" Martha exclaimed flatly, "Besides you and I have both been talking about having a child!"

Jonathan knew full well that there was no way he could argue this logic, and so he nodded, "Alright, you got me, Clark Kent, welcome to the family."

All the while this was going on, a man of extreme prowess was watching this event through an arcane portal.

"So, the saviour of prophecy has arrived on Azeroth," Said Medivah.

"And that is why I shall have him slain before he truly knows the abilities of Krypton!" Said a voice in the head of Medivah... the voice of Sargeras, the fallen titan!

"I will not allow that!" Medivah exclaimed in his head.

"We shall see!" Sargeras' consciousness exclaimed!

And so their mental battle, the one Medivah had been born into persisted. Though the battle would last for years longer... the titan mind would eventually overthrow the humans conciseness... and so would begin the 1st War!

And young Clark Kent now 10 years old, would know what real war is, and with no ability to do anything!

**A/N - and so this is a prologue to a WOW/DC comics corssover, I hope you all like it :)**

**Now just a few things, first off I sincerely apologize for any inconsistent releases. I just HAD to get this idea on paper and out there! but I am still human and I wish to always write and update to all my stories... so sorry in advance for long wait periods, I'll do all I can to minimize this... but no promises on a schedule **

**Also keep in mind this prologue was just that, a prologue, all my other writing is significantly longer and will be so with this story as well.**

**anyway I guess that is really all I have to say so Critiques are always welcome, I really do enjoy improving my writing. for now though**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

The guardian Medivah sat in his chambers with a quill in hand and his own personal spell book on the desk before him.

"How long are you going to keep noting down spells in that book?" Came a voice from the entrance.

The brown haired Guardian looked up to see the Emissary of the orcs, Garona Halforcen.

"I'm trying to master an undetectable censory spell, so as to keep an eye on the library in case you and Khadgar decide to set loose another demon," Medivah replied looking up at the assassin and putting his quill down.

"I told you before we had nothing to do with that!" Garona said defensively folding her arms.

"Whatever caused it dosen't matter, what matters is that the demon left half the library in ruins and I would rather avoid such a destructive incident in future." Medivah said returning to his book

Garona just rolled her eyes at that, thinking to herself how Medivah really should get a hobby beyond reading and trying to predict futures.

"Well at least it's a break from that prophecy, what was it, some kid randomly coming from another planet before the Dark Portal even opened?" Garona said shaking her head.

Medivah just sighed, "Garona, you have no idea how troublesome I find you sometimes."

Garona just chuckled, "You love me for it and you know it."

"For whatever reason I do," He said before walking over to Garona and placing a kiss on her lips.

While this was transpiring several hundred miles away in the farmland of Westfal Clark Kent was out in the fields helping his father in the fields.

The now 10 years old Clark had grown quite a bit in the timeframe since Martha and Jonathan Kent found him and his dog Krypto in the space pod. Clark had grown short jet black hair and had been putting on quite the amount of muscle for a child of his age, making him look as if he was training to become a knight of stormwind. Wearing plain brown clothes Clark continued placing the seeds of the uponcoming crop.

"Dad, why are the orcs so bad?" Clark asked as he continued placing seeds.

Jonathan sighed, knowing this question would come up eventually.

it had been almost 5 years since the orcish invasion began, the orcs had pulled back to a place beyond Deadwind Pass and after all the bloodshed things began to be looking like a peace might be managable, but Jonathan didn't keep his hopes too high.

"No one knows Clark," Jonathan said, "They came here for reasons none of us know," Jonathan said.

"But how can anyone be so evil, they marched towards us with no remorse," Clark protested.

Jonathan just sighed, his son really was optimistic sometimes, "Clark, sometimes people just go bad, reasons are not always clear, but things are not black and white," Jonathan said.

Clark simply nodded, "One day I'll use my powers to stop people like that!" Clark said reffering to his increasing strength and speed, powers manafesting for reasons none of them could explain beyond the will of the Light. Well that's all anyone who didn't know Clarks origins could explain.

"Perhaps Clark, but for now you and Krypto need to stay safe." Jonathan said.

"Why! Me and Krypto are indestructible." Clark said.

"You never know, you remember how odd you felt around the Stormwind Mage Tower!" jonathan said, reffering to the time Clark began feeling more fragile then he ever did simplly by going close to the Mage Tower in Stormwind city, the aura of raw magic had seemed to do some odd things to him.

"Yeah but... still," Clark began but his father in all his years gave him some wisdom.

"Look for now just focus on what is in front of you in the here and now, wait until it's in front of you before you start to deal with it." Jonathan finished with a note of finality in his voice.

"alright dad," Clark finished lamely getting back to work.

What no one seemed to know, was that Gul'dan, despite all the disguise of peace negotiation he had made Blackhand put on, he was not done with conquering this world, and so his personal assassin was getting ready to infiltrate Stormwind, without issue and kill King Lian... and when he fell, the human kingdom and half the continent would crumble with the slightest touch!

**A/N - I know also quite short and I know It took too long to update but I hope you guys enjoy, I know where I want to take this story but I just am a bit lost as to how to get past the 1st war.**

**I'm not as familiar with the 1st and second wars as I should be, Third war and above is where my Warcraft knolwedge really begins to shine, so just bare with me, it shoulnd't be more than 7 or so chapters.**

**Anyway**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
